


A un paso de distancia

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: La abertura era tan profunda que incluso a plena luz del día, si uno se asomaba, sólo podría vislumbrar sombras y oscuridad al fondo. Tan ancha que, al mirar al horizonte, seguía viendo como ésta se extendía aún más allá.Damen. Damen vivía en la otra mitad de la capital; la misma mitad que acababa de desparecer.





	1. Chapter 1

Mundos de luz que viven un instante.  
Luego se funden y se vuelven nada.  
Como esta noche en que hemos visto arder  
cuerpos fugaces sobre el mar eterno.

José Emilio Pacheco

  
**I**

Damen sostiene la mano de Laurent entre la suya y lo mira a los ojos con calidez, sabe que está actuando como un niño, pero no encuentra en sí mismo para avergonzarse.

—Sólo unos minutos más, por favor.

—Eso dijiste hace más de una hora.

—Esta vez va en serio.

Lauren parece pensárselo un momento, sopesando los pros y los contras con sumo detalle, al igual que hace con todo, finalmente suelta un suspiro dándole a conocer que ha tomado su decisión. —No, tengo trabajo mañana y es tarde, debo regresar y tú también debes hacerlo. Te veré mañana.

Damen suspira derrotado, pero da un asentimiento en acuerdo. Laurent tiene razón, por supuesto, eso no hace que Damen esté feliz, aun así. Lo acerca para un último beso de despedida, saborea sus labios sin prisas y se permite disfrutar del momento, sujeta el rostro de Laurent con una mano, a la par que acaricia sus rubios cabellos con la otra. Piensa que podría besar a Laurent toda la eternidad y jamás cansarse de ello, sus pulmones por otro lado exigen más aire para respirar, por lo que sin muchas ganas se aparta lentamente y mira a Laurent una vez más, él le sonríe con picardía y esto sólo hace que el corazón de Damen lata con fuerza.

Tal vez debería seguir intentando hasta convencerlo de quedarse un rato más.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le reprende Laurent, adivinando sus intenciones. Damen pone su mejor cara de inocencia, que no es muy buena.

Laurent comienza a alejarse y Damen se queda allí de pie, sus manos continúan enlazadas hasta que Laurent se ha alejado tanto que ya no pueden seguir estándolo. Su mano de desliza de la de Damen con suavidad y su brazo cae a su costado. Damen lo mira hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que el brillo plateado que adquiere su cabello a la luz de la luna es indistinguible.

—Te veré mañana —susurra en la oscuridad, entonces emprende su camino a casa.

El hogar de Damen se encuentra al este, justo a la orilla de la capital y siendo ésta un lugar grande, tiene mucho camino por delante. Laurent por otro lado, vive hacia el oeste, en la otra punta de la capital. Sus reuniones eran siempre al centro de la misma, un lugar perfecto que los obligaría a recorrer el mismo terreno. Se encontraban cada tarde a la misma hora y disfrutaban juntos de la puesta del sol, Laurent hacía comentarios ingeniosos y Damen lo llenaba de besos por ello.

Al final del día Damen estaba tan cansado luego de una mañana llena de trabajo y sus largas caminatas, que nada más llegar a casa se dejaba caer sobre su cama listo para obtener su preciado sueño. Esta vez no fue diferente, tan pronto como entró a su habitación se arrojó sobre su cama y se puso cómodo para dormir, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, incluso si no estaba seguro de qué. Trató de pesar en que podría ser, pero el cansancio le impedía pensar con coherencia. Terminó pensando en Laurent y en la conversación que habían tenido aquel día más temprano. Habían hablado sobre la larga caminata que hacían para encontrarse. Damen se había quejado en broma sobre cómo se sentía agraviado por haber hecho la larga caminata sólo para que Laurent se negara a besarlo, (no besaría a nadie cubierto de tierra, dijo él; Damen no tenía la culpa de haberse caído más temprano durante el trabajo, Laurent, el insensible que era, no le importó).

—¿Y si viviera al otro lado del mundo? —había preguntado Laurent en cierto punto de la conversación.

—Caminaría todo el largo camino hasta ti, aun así.

—Pues yo no lo haría por ti, supongo que simplemente conseguiría otro amante, ya sabes, alguien mejor.

Damen se habría sentido herido si no fuera por el brillo en los ojos de Laurent que decía que era una broma nada más.

—¿Mejor que yo? Imposible.

—No lo sé, he oído que Lazar es una grandiosa opción.

Damen había mirado a Laurent a los ojos entonces y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

­—Por un segundo pudiste haberme engañado, hasta que mencionaste a Lazar.

—Te concedo eso —había respondido Laurent con una sonrisa— no habría pasado más de un día antes de que terminara harto de él y arrojara su cadáver a los lobos.

—Suerte para Lazar entonces que sea yo quien está contigo y no él.

—No te cierres a tan grandiosa idea tan pronto. Puede que aun lance su cadáver a los lobos pronto.

—Entonces tendrías que irte de la capital, no vemos con buenos ojos a los asesinos, lo siento.

—Yo lo siento por ti, más bien, ya que deberás seguirme a donde sea que vaya.

­—A donde sea que vayas —había repetido Damen con convicción, todo rastro de broma abandonando su voz— incluso al otro lado del mundo.

Laurent lo había mirado fijamente luego de eso, como a veces lo hacía, como si no pudiera creer que alguien realmente podía amarlo, amar todo de él. Entonces lo había besado y Damen supo que había dicho lo correcto.

Ahora en su cama, envuelto en sus cálidas mantas, Damen cayó en un profundo sueño, su último pensamiento siendo aquellas palabras. _Incluso al otro lado del mundo_ , había dicho Damen y había sido en serio. 

Pronto tendría la oportunidad de demostrarlo, incluso si hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aunque al final no tenga todas las respuestas  
Mi corazón no va aguantar si tú lo sueltas  
Quédate aquí

Déjame ir, Morat

**II**

  
Laurent despertó gracias al ajetreo proveniente de fuera, salió con rapidez y alarmado de su hogar, luego de escuchar los gritos de pánico y los murmullos aterrados de la gente. Las personas a su alrededor caminaban de un lado para otro con desesperación, Laurent detuvo a un joven que pasaba por allí, era Erasmus, un chico dulce que a menudo lo visitaba y se aseguraba de que Laurent estuviera bien.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan alarmado?

—Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie sintió nada —la voz de Erasmus era la de alguien que está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico— pero esta mañana allí estaba. Y nadie sabe, nadie entiende... ¿cómo?

—¿Qué estaba allí esta mañana?

—Nadie sabe cómo, simplemente allí y...

—Erasmus, quiero que te calmes y me digas, ¿qué estaba allí?

—El abismo.

Laurent jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida como ahora. Corrió y corrió y no se detuvo incluso si sus pulmones le rogaban que lo hiciera; necesitaba llegar y verlo por sí mismo, tenía que comprobar que era todo un error, porque aquello simplemente no podía ser verdad. Pero, ¿y si lo fuera?

Justo cuando sentía que podría desfallecer llegó, pero donde antes había estado nada más que tierra y caminos polvorosos, ahora se encontraba un profundo abismo, una enorme grieta que partía la tierra en dos, su lugar de encuentro con Damen había desaparecido por completo.

Miró con desesperación, tratando de encontrarlo, tratando de avistar a donde había ido la otra mitad de la capital, pero no logró encontrar nada. Nada más que una caída sin fondo se extendía ante él. La abertura era tan profunda que incluso a plena luz del día, si uno se asomaba, sólo podría vislumbrar sombras y oscuridad al fondo. Tan ancha que, al mirar al horizonte, seguía viendo como ésta se extendía aún más allá.

 _Damen._ Damen vivía en la otra mitad de la capital; la misma mitad que acababa de desparecer. Laurent trató de no entrar en pánico, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, Damen había desparecido con la otra mitad de la capital y Laurent no sabía cómo traerlo de regreso o incluso si era posible. Quería concentrarse y pensar en una solución, pero no podía y lo odiaba. Tan sólo quería ver a Damen y asegurarse de que estaba bien, oír sus malos chistes y besar ese lindo hoyuelo en su mejilla. Se sentía impotente, inútil.

Todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que vivían en esta mitad de la capital, pronto se reunieron alrededor del gran abismo, había miedo en sus rostros, pánico y lágrimas en otros. Pero sabían que sentarse a llorar no les daría una solución, por lo que rápidamente se organizaron para enviar hombres a explorar, las mujeres comenzaron a conseguir las más largas sogas para usarlas al bajar, las ataron una tras otra, no los llevaría hasta el fondo, pero por ahora bastaría para conocer a que se enfrentaban aquí.

Siete hombres bajaron al abismo.

Ningún hombre volvió.

Los días siguientes fueron una catástrofe, el pánico lo reinaba todo. Todos conocían o tenían familia en la mitad de la capital desaparecida, aquellos que vivían a la orilla del abismo temían, ¿y si se extendía y terminaban cayendo dentro de él? ¿y si no podían encontrar la mitad perdida de la capital? ¿qué cosas acechaban al fondo del abismo? ¿surgirían más abismos pronto? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Pero estas eran personas fuertes y no se rendirían tan fácil.

Día tras día, probaron nuevas formas e ideas, buscando la manera de cruzar ese abismo; pero conforme nada funcionaba, más y más personas iban perdiendo la esperanza.

No Laurent, el jamás se rendiría, porque Damen se encontraba allí, a la espera de que Laurent lo encontrara, e incluso si le tomaba toda la vida, Laurent encontraría la forma de cruzar ese abismo.

Por ahora sólo quedaba esperar, seguir intentando, seguir avanzando. Y cada noche, cuando su cuerpo agotado le pedía un descanso, Laurent todavía caminaba ese largo tramo de camino desde su hogar hasta el abismo (que antes había sido su lugar de encuentro con Damen), se sentaba y miraba al horizonte. Miraba por horas y se permitía soñar, se permitía creer, que, en alguna parte, donde sea que estuviera Damen, él hacía lo mismo. Laurent no era alguien religioso, no creía en dioses como lo hacía Damen o en el destino como lo hacía Erasmus, no creía en fuerzas poderosas que gobiernan sus vidas; él creía en los hechos y en la lógica, Laurent creía en las decisiones que las personas toman y en las acciones de elegían realizar. Y, sin embargo, cada noche miraba al horizonte y pedía a quien sea que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, que le permitiera estar junto a Damen una vez más.

—No puedes no creer en nada —había dicho Damen en una ocasión.

—Puedo y lo hago, ¿de qué sirve creer en dioses, si igualmente estos no harán nada por ti?

—Claro que hacen cosas por nosotros.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Son ellos lo que te pusieron en mi camino.

—Lo dudo mucho. Fue más una casualidad, si lo piensas bien.

—Eres demasiado incrédulo para tu propio bien, amor.

—Te diré en lo que creo —había dicho Laurent, mientras sujetaba la mano de Damen entre la suya con fuerza. — _Creo en nosotros_. Y eso, amor, no tiene nada que ver con tus dioses.

Fue tan cierto en ese entonces como lo era ahora, Laurent creía en ellos como creía en pocas cosas. No tenía dudas de que se volverían a encontrar.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not givin' up, givin' up, no, not me  
Even when nobody else believes  
I'm not goin' down that easily  
So don't give up on me  
I will fight  
I will fight for you

Dont give up on me, Andy Grammer

**III**

  
Inconscientemente y sin quererlo había comenzado a olvidar. Le era imposible recordar el color exacto de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, la tonalidad precisa de su cabello y como se sentía su piel tersa bajo sus manos, no recordaba el sonido de su voz o de su risa, el acomodo exacto de las facciones de su rostro, ni la forma en que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo. Había olvidado como se sentían sus labios contra los suyos al besarse, y la apariencia etérea que adquiría bajo los distintos tipos de luz. Todos pequeños detalles que un día se juró a si mismo conocer a la perfección, se mostraban ahora fragmentados en su memoria, simples destellos de un algo más grande; como partes de un rompecabezas del que le faltaban piezas. Lo odiaba, pues los recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba de él.

A veces, sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse con fuerza, aún podía evocar aquél sentimiento de calidez que le había invadido en cada ocasión que estuvo a su lado. Estar junto a él siempre se sintió bien, correcto; había sido como recibir un soplo de aire fresco en el calor del verano, como un refrescante trago de agua en medio del desierto; estar a su lado había sido la certeza de saber que en el mundo nada le proporcionaba más felicidad, había sido todo eso y más. Esto último, era el único recuerdo nítido que conservaba y, por lo tanto, lo atesoraba recelosamente en lo más profundo de su corazón, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Porque, ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría cualquiera, dejar ir algo tan maravilloso como lo era encontrar a la persona ideal para ti? Damen lo había sabido el día en que se conocieron, algo en su interior lo había gritado.

Aquel día Damen había acudido a la otra orilla de la capital en busca de telas para la esposa de su amigo Makedon, ella había estado embarazada por aquellos días, y la larga caminata era demasiado para ella. Damen (que tenía día libre en su trabajo) había sugerido ir en su lugar, no tenía interés alguno en visitar al costurero de la capital, pero se preocupaba por ella y Makedon tenía bastante trabajo ese día. Había acudido al sastre, conocido por ser el mejor en la capital, se llamaba Charls y venía de tierras lejanas (de nuevo, mucha gente extranjera llegaba cada día), Damen lo conocía bien y lo consideraba una buena persona, honorable y trabajadora. Sin embargo, no fue Charls quien lo atendió al llegar, sino su nuevo aprendiz.

—Un momento —había dicho desde dentro de la pequeña bodega llena de telas en la que se encontraba.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites —fue la educada respuesta de Damen.

—Oh, créeme, planeo hacerlo.

Laurent lo había hecho esperar cuarenta minutos exactos antes de realmente prestarle atención. Cuando por fin hubo salido, Damen no pudo hacer más que mirarlo, era totalmente su tipo, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, incluso viviendo en lados opuestos de la capital ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiera conocido antes? Damen quiso saberlo todo de él en ese mismo instante. Pero Laurent no se lo había puesto fácil, (no sería realmente él, en caso contrario) hubo un incidente con alfileres, otro con un perro de caza y un trozo de carne, uno con dos costales de harina y un vestido, y uno más con caballos y un establo que dejaron a Damen apestando a mierda por días; antes de que Laurent finalmente accediera a salir con él. Eso fue todo. Si de pronto ya no le importaba ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que había disfrutado de pasar el rato o disfrutaba de su tiempo libre buscando los mejores dulces para que Laurent los saboreara, a Damen no le preocupó, estaba feliz y enamorado. Había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Y, sin embargo...

Mil cuatrocientos sesenta. Esa era la cantidad total de puestas de sol que hubo en total; las contempló a todas cada día, incluso si verlas en solitario era más doloroso que simplemente no verlas. Isander intentó acompañarlo en una ocasión, _tanta soledad no te hace ningún bien_ fue su sencilla explicación, pero a Damen no le importó, se había puesto furioso, le había gritado que se marchara y lo dejara sólo; Isander, el buen amigo que era, se había negado rotundamente. Fue sólo cuando a Damen ya no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir enojado y toda su furia se convirtió en tristeza que Isander accedió a irse.

—Por favor, sólo... por favor, vete —los ojos de Isander habían estado llenos de lástima por él, lo que sólo volvía todo el asunto peor. —Esto, contemplar las puestas de sol —se encontró explicando— era nuestro.

Eso había sido en aquellos primeros meses, luego de ello, ni Isander ni nadie más había insistido en acompañarlo durante ese momento del día.

Damen contempló a diario cada puesta de sol y oró en silencio a sus dioses porque cada una fuera la última que tuviera que vislumbrar en soledad. Sus dioses no respondieron, no enviaron alguna señal que indicara que lo escuchaban, ni lo ayudaron a encontrar una solución. Aun así, todavía creía en ellos, no había perdido la fe y cada noche enviaba plegarias a cualquiera de ellos que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

Hasta que una noche, sus plegarias por fin fueron escuchadas. Tal vez fueron sus dioses conmovidos por su situación, quizás el destino o una simple casualidad.

Sea cual fuere la razón, aquella noche comenzó a llover, una lluvia como ninguna, que no parecía que se detendría pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

And in the dark times you don't have to question  
If I'm a hun' where were you  
You could put an ocean between our love, love, love  
It won't keep us apart

Ocean, Martin Garrix

**IV**

  
Laurent no nació en la capital, él viene de tierras lejanas más allá de lo que se alcanza a contemplar. Su madre murió al darlo a luz, y su padre murió no mucho después en una guerra que se desató. La guerra duró años y no parecía que tendría fin, fue por ello que su hermano tomó su único caballo y sus pocas pertenencias y los condujo a ambos hasta este lugar, intercambió el caballo por dinero y les aseguró alimento suficiente hasta que consiguiera un trabajo. Pero el mundo a menudo es un lugar cruel, y su hermano murió también, un accidente en los establos con un caballo descontrolado. Murió como un héroe, muchos dijeron, salvando a un niño al alejarlo de la trayectoria del caballo. Entonces Laurent quedó sólo, un niño huérfano y sin dinero en tierras extranjeras. El mundo no fue amable con él, pero él era fuerte y no se dejó vencer, trabajó en establos y a pesar del accidente de su hermano, encontró su vocación en cuidar de los caballos, el trabajo no dejaba mucho, menos a un niño tan joven como él; pero eso jamás lo detuvo. Cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de trabajar como sastre aceptó, al parecer tenía un talento innato para dicho oficio, y con ese dinero extra pronto podría comprar su propio caballo. Jamás imaginó lo que ocurriría después; a Damen le gustaba llamarlo designio de los dioses o tal vez destino, lo que sea que fuere, era justo lo que necesitaba.

A Laurent siempre le habían gustado los cuentos de hadas en los que todos tenían un final feliz; en donde los hermanos salvaban personas y se convertían en héroes sin necesidad de morir, en la que los príncipes rescataban a doncellas en apuros y se casaban para ser felices, donde las reinas lograban hazañas imposibles por el bien de su reino, los caballeros de armadura dorada enfrentaban dragones feroces y las guerras no separaban a los padres de sus hijos. Sobre todo, amaba las historias en las que pastores y granjeros, o incluso simples niños, con potencial para convertirse en grandes héroes, terminaban siéndolo.

La primera vez que vio a Damen pensó que era un imbécil total, pero no sólo eso, tan pronto lo miró, supo, que en Damen había el potencial para convertirse en un héroe, era algo que jamás había contemplado en otra persona además de su hermano y eso lo intrigó.

Damen era dulce, atento y amable, lo hacía sentirse cómodo y feliz; lo hacía querer abrirse a sí mismo para mostrarle cada parte de él, lo feo y lo bonito, le hacía querer contarle todos sus secretos porque sabía que podía confiar en él para mantenerlos. Le hacía imposible pensar o razonar. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, y eso lo asustaba. Depender tanto de alguien, relacionarse tan íntimamente que todo sobre esa persona te es conocido... es algo que jamás pensó tener. Pero le gustaba. Amaba su risa y su sencillez, su forma tan honorable de actuar, su inocencia ante las crueldades del mundo y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanzas y sueños cuando hablaba de su futuro juntos. Damen le había entregado su corazón al completo, confiando en Laurent para resguardarlo. Damen era el héroe por el que tanto había pedido en su niñez, protegiéndolo del resto del mundo e incluso de sí mismo.

—Algún día te cansarás de mí.

Fue durante una noche de invierno que Laurent confesó sus temores a Damen, tenían sólo unos meses de estar juntos, y Damen se mostraba tan devoto como al conocerse, pero Laurent ya no creía en la bondad del mundo.

—Te darás cuenta de que no soy tan bueno como crees, —continuó— encontrarás a alguien más y te irás. Al igual que lo han hecho todos.

—Por supuesto que no, te amo, no pienso dejarte jamás —había respondido Damen con dulzura. —Nunca más estarás sólo, yo estaré allí a cada paso del camino.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Su vida ahora no se parecía en nada a un cuento de hadas, era demasiado triste para ello. La lluvia que caía afuera no hacía más que acentuar el ambiente deprimente. Continuó trabajando, tenía trajes pendientes por terminar y vestidos nuevos por diseñar. Sin embargo, la lluvia no cesó, sino que por el contrario empeoró, pronto la llovizna se convirtió en una tromba. Gruesas gotas de agua se precipitaban con fuerza contra del suelo e iban formando grandes charcos en los caminos. La gente corría a resguardarse en los puestos cercanos y hogares de amigos a esperar a que la lluvia acabara.

Pero la lluvia no paró.

Días y noches enteras continuó, hasta que quedó claro que aquella no era una lluvia normal; pronto las calles se inundaron de agua y en las casas el agua comenzó a filtrarse por los lugares menos esperados, si la lluvia no paraba pronto la capital entera sería sepultada bajo el agua. La gente estaba preocupada, y para mantenerse a salvo todas las personas sin excepción se resguardaron en el templo, situado en la parte más alta de la capital.

Durante noventa días y sus noches la lluvia no paró, la gente se preocupaba por la cada vez mayor escasez de alimentos, por sus hogares probablemente desaparecidos bajo el agua y sus cosechas echadas a perder. Aquellos que eran más creyentes se lamentaron de haber ofendido a los dioses y estar recibiendo el castigo.

Pero nada es eternamente duradero, incluso si parece serlo, y la lluvia finalmente llegó a su fin. Todos se aglomeraron frente a las puertas del santuario, incrédulos y temerosos de abrir las puertas y salir, pero la curiosidad es fuerte y pronto se encontraron abandonando el templo. Grande fue su sorpresa al contemplar lo que la lluvia había dejado tras de sí; aquello sólo podía ser llamado un milagro; pues la lluvia que durante meses había caído implacable sobre ellos, no había causado ningún estrago tras de sí. Las únicas pruebas de que había ocurrido fueron el camino levemente mojado y el rocío en las hojas de los árboles y flores (que reverdecían en todo su esplendor).

Aunque esa no fue la mayor de las sorpresas, al llegar al que era ahora el final de la capital, en lugar del abismo al que tan acostumbrados estaban a contemplar, encontraron en su lugar un nuevo mar. El agua de la lluvia lo había llenado, el pozo sin fondo había sido remplazado por un gran cuerpo de agua.

Las personas que habían perdido la esperanza hace mucho, la recuperaron nuevamente y se permitieron creer, esto sólo podía ser una señal. Barcos se construyeron inmediatamente, tomó días de trabajo duro, pero a nadie le importó. Y cuando cinco embarcaciones estuvieron listas para zarpar, Laurente se apuntó para la primera expedición de búsqueda y reconocimiento. Tomaría tiempo para cruzar tan basto y ancho mar, pero había esperado ya más de cuatro años, unos pocos más no parecían muchos. No ahora que realmente existía una posibilidad. Damen estaba cruzando ese océano, no tenía dudas de ello. Y Laurent estaba decidido a encontrarlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió otra vez algo parecido a la felicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos cuerpos frente a frente  
son a veces dos olas  
y la noche es océano.

Octavio Paz

**V**

El océano era un mundo aparte, despiadado e inclemente. Damen pensó que uno no había conocido el verdadero terror hasta que se enfrentó a una tormenta en mar abierto. Los hombres que lo acompañaban no eran marineros, el mismo no lo era, rodeados de tierra como siempre lo habían estado, no tuvieron la necesidad de aprender a navegar. Pero tenían voluntad y aprendían rápido, un solo navegante (un pescador extranjero) entre sus filas bastó para que los demás aprendieran también.

Mantener un barco a flote requería de mucho trabajo, si bien el viento acostumbraba a estar a su favor, no siempre era propicio, en aquellos casos los hombres se turnaban entre sí para remar. Remar era un trabajo pesado y que requería de gran coordinación; los hombres acostumbraban a terminar cansados y malhumorados cuando practicaban esta labor.

Si pudo haber algo bueno en navegar, eso fue la increíble vista que proporcionó. Durante el día el viento refrescante soplaba en sus caras y bajo el agua cristalina los peces y otras raras criaturas nadaban; durante la noche por otro lado, los cielos despejados relucían llenos de estrellas brillantes. A Damen le gustaba recostarse en la cubierta y contemplarlas.

Con frecuencia pensaba en las personas que se habían quedado atrás en tierra; llevaban mucho tiempo navegando, probablemente los creían ya muertos. No le preocupaba particularmente este hecho, la única familia que conocía era Laurent, y tal vez Makedon, pero este último lo entendería.

La noche posterior antes de zarpar, Makedon se había acercado y tomándolo por los hombros le había dicho: —Podrías morir allá afuera, desconocemos lo que hay más allá.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar —Makedon lo había mirado inseguro y Damen se sintió en la necesidad de explicar—, la última vez que lo vi, le aseguré que lo seguiría a donde sea, incluso si era al otro lado del mundo.

Makedon sabía que se refería a Laurent y se sorprendió de que Damen compartiera esto con él; Damen mismo estaba sorprendido, actualmente rara vez hablaba de Laurent con alguien más. Conforme el tiempo pasaba había mantenido cualquier recuerdo de Laurent celosamente sólo para él, inseguro de querer compartir los últimos retazos que lo ataban a Laurent con alguien más.

—Nada te garantiza que él esté cruzando ese mar.

—Así como nada me garantiza que no lo está, iré, y no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga cambiar de opinión. Le prometí que no lo abandonaría. Es una promesa que planeo cumplir.

Makedon le había dado una sonrisa triste, pero Damen supo que él comprendía.

—Ve entonces.

Y Damen lo había hecho, había subido al barco lanzándose a la aventura, con la esperanza latiendo en su pecho, firme y poderosa incluso cuando él se sentía a punto de desfallecer.

Las alarmas suenan llamando la atención de Damen, abandona la bodega olvidando los obenques que había ido a buscar y sube a la cubierta principal.

—¡Barco a la vista! —gritan el vigía desde su puesto en la cofa.

El corazón de Damen da un salto en su pecho, en los dos años que llevan mar adentro, jamás se habían encontrado con otra embarcación. Se pregunta quienes podrían ser y si sus intenciones serán buenas. Conforme se acercan, los barcos, pues son varios, (antes una mancha en el horizonte) se vuelven cada vez más evidentes. Damen toma un catalejo de uno de los hombres a su alrededor y mira en dirección al barco más cercano.

Su respiración se atora en su garganta y siente que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, se talla el ojo con la palma de su mano y vuelve a mirar por el catalejo, en caso de que sea una ilusión. Pero cuando mira, sigue ahí. Es Laurent, de pie en la proa del barco. Damen corre al palo mayor y desata la vela, provocando que el barco incremente su velocidad. Ignora las quejas de sus compañeros sobre mantener la calma y no saber si el barco viene o no son de paz.

Está inquieto y se siente como en un sueño, teme que en cualquier momento vaya a despertar.

Cuando por fin (luego de lo que se sintió una eternidad) la otra embarcación está a la par, reconoce en ella a varias personas, está Jokaste, Erasmus y Huet, entre otros más. Sin embargo, sus ojos vagan por cubierta y siguen buscando, es ligeramente consciente de las reuniones a su alrededor, las palabras de regocijo y los llantos de felicidad. Nada de esto le importa realmente, tiene su propia reunión que conseguir. Busca y busca, y al fin lo encuentra, se halla en la popa del barco, justo detrás del timón. Viste un traje ajustado, pero desgastado por sus días en el mar, su cabello rubio ondea al viento y sus ojos azules brillan de una manera que hace a Damen querer mirarlos por siempre. Es hermoso. Y es real y está allí.

Damen se acerca despacio, como si tratara con un animal asustado; Laurent se queda allí y lo observa, ninguna emoción visible en su rostro. Cuando al fin están frente a frente, Damen levanta su mano e inseguro la coloca un centímetro por encima de la mejilla de Laurent, quiere acariciar su rostro y acunarlo como lo hizo tantas veces antes, pero teme nuevamente que esto sea un sueño y Laurent se escape como el humo entre sus dedos tan pronto entre en contacto con él.

Laurent debe ver su indecisión, porque inclina su rostro ligeramente, logrando que la piel de su mejilla quede en contacto con la palma de la mano de Damen. La confianza de Damen crece entonces y en un arrebato se acerca y besa a Laurent con fuerza. Se siente tan nuevo y tan familiar a la vez y Damen solo lo sostiene con más fuerza porque no quiere estar separado de él nunca más. Sus labios se ajustan a los suyos y por un segundo, no puede creer que olvidó como se sentía esto. Se separan para tomar aliento y Damen nota como silenciosas lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Laurent, está tan perdido en ello que en un inicio no se da cuenta que el mismo está llorando; de alegría, de amor, de alivio.

—Te tomó tu tiempo —dice Laurent, con una sonrisa y mirada acuosa— los lobos han devorado a Lazar, me temo. Y dudo que yo pueda regresar, un tipo me dijo una vez que los asesinos no son bien vistos en la capital.

Damen recuerda, una noche cálida, hace ya mucho tiempo, una conversación similar.

—A donde sea que vayas —le responde, y nada puede ser más cierto que eso— incluso al otro lado del mundo.

Laurent lo besa nuevamente y Damen esta vez es consciente de que la puesta del sol está ocurriendo más allá. Devuelve el beso con fiereza, y en silencio envía un agradecimiento silencioso a sus dioses, porque no volverá a contemplar el atardecer él solo nunca más.


End file.
